<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dedication and Loyalty by FrostfireEzreal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409690">Dedication and Loyalty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostfireEzreal/pseuds/FrostfireEzreal'>FrostfireEzreal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, She's friends with Lorenz, This is about my OC, We need more Lorenz content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostfireEzreal/pseuds/FrostfireEzreal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of Beatrice Messier, the daughter of two Gloucester knights and childhood friend of Lorenz Hellman Gloucester.<br/>This is my FE3H OC, I love her, please don't steal her. </p><p>Ch 1: Bio + Information about Beatrice and her family<br/>Ch 2: Pre-Timeskip<br/>Ch 3: Post-Timeskip<br/>Ch 4: Possibly will be support conversations + Marriage endings with a select few characters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lorenz Hellman Gloucester &amp; Original Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Backstory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Matilda and Chadwick Messier</b>
</p><p>Daughter to a family of knights within Gloucester territory, Beatrice’s mother, Matilda, works as one of the Gloucester family’s personal knights. Her father, Chadwick, heads the Gloucester cavalry. Both her parents previously attended the Officer’s Academy and graduated top (well, only Matilda did) of their classes.</p><p>
  <b>Matilda | Almyran name: Madihah</b>
</p><p>Matilda’s mother was a thief from the Alliance and ran to Almyra seeking protection from a client when a previous job that went south. She and an Almyran warrior met and fell in love. Soon they married and later gave birth to Matilda. Matilda’s mother died during childbirth. Matilda grew up in Almyra under her father’s guidance who made her fight many battles when she was old enough to wield a weapon. </p><p>When Matilda was 16 she was recruited to fight House Goneril along with Nader and her father. When they were defeated in battle they began to retreat, however Matilda and her father were left behind due to her father being gravely injured. With his dying breath he pleaded to Holst von Goneril to spare his daughter. Not wanting to deny a man’s last wish he took Matilda back to the estate. </p><p>Count Gloucester had been visiting at the time and took interest in Matilda. Holst praised how she fought on the battlefield and hinted that she would be a great personal guard. The Count had taken her in and had her train with his knights. Impressed with her skill and unwavering loyalty to him, he sent her to attend the Officer’s Academy the following year.</p><p>Matilda showed excellence in fighting with her fists and all while doing so in heavy armor. While many wouldn’t be able to pull off such a feat, she learned it with ease. She is a tall, broad shouldered woman standing at about 6’4”. Her bulging muscles awe everyone she meets, and for those who made fun of her because she was “too manly,” she simply beat them to a pulp.</p><p>Physical Characteristics:</p><ul>
<li>Sharp, chiseled features</li>
<li> Long wavy black hair that reaches down to her lower back, with a middle part</li>
<li> Olive colored skin</li>
<li>Dark brown eyes</li>
<li>Thick accent</li>
<li>Half-Almyran, lives in the Alliance (it is known she is Alymran)</li>
<li> During her academy days she refused to wear the ladies uniform and opted for the boys.</li>
<li>Currently: wears heavy plate armor with clawed gauntlets. Wears her hair in a high bun to keep it out of her face. She has many scars, the most visible one being the scar that runs along her left cheek.</li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Chadwick von Messier | Nickname: Chad (Yes his name is Chad the discord group thought it would be funny)</b>
</p><p>Hailing from a minor house in Faerghus, Chadwick was the image of a charismatic noble. He grew up in a privileged position but used his position to aid the commoners under his family’s rule. His father had died from an illness early in his life and his mother was assassinated by a rival house. Being too young to manage the house, the Messier territory was put under the control of Margrave Gautier, a family friend and neighboring house. </p><p>During this time Chadwick attended the Officer’s Academy where he honed his skills and met the love of his life. After graduation, Chadwick was asked to create a plan to merge the Gautier and Messier houses. However, after struggling to come up with a plan he decided to do away with noble life and sold his territory. With the money he made he left the Kingdom, leaving behind a very angry Margrave, and moved to the Alliance where he offered his services to Count Gloucester.</p><p>Chadwick excels in horse riding and lance wielding and bolsters any soldier under his command with his astounding charisma. He was known as “that guy who would ride a horse standing up” in his academy days. He is a man of average height, about 5’10”, with a strong but lean physique. His years of horse riding rewarded him with firm leg muscles. Good for kicking people.</p><p>Physical Characteristics:</p><ul>
<li>Soft, rounded and handsome features</li>
<li>Short curly dark brown hair</li>
<li>Fair skin tone</li>
<li>Emerald green eyes</li>
<li> Used to be the “jock” type at the beginning of the term, but Matilda put him in his place because he was “so annoying.”</li>
<li>He was the guy who rolled up his sleeves (Like Sylvain, ew)</li>
<li>Originally from the Kingdom, former-lord was Margrave Gautier</li>
<li>Currently: wears light plate armor for better mobility and a golden headband (a gift from his wife) to keep the hair out of his eyes. His scars are mostly around his abdomen and is very protective of his handsome face. </li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Matilda &amp; Chadwick | How They Met</b>
</p><p>Chadwick fell for Matilda near the end of their term at the Academy when the two were sparring in the training grounds. Chadwick was so mesmerized by her strong fighting techniques that he lost focus and was punched square in the face. Matilda knocked him out instantly. Panicked, Matilda threw Chadwick over her shoulder and sprinted to the infirmary. </p><p>She waited by his side until he woke up where he immediately confessed his attraction to her. Matilda thought he was spouting nonsense but even after Chadwick recovered, he still pursued her. Eventually Matilda relented and agreed to <em> one </em> date. After their first date, however, Matilda found herself wanting to go on another. </p><p>After graduating, Matilda returned to Gloucester territory and became a knight for the Gloucester household. A few months later, Chadwick showed up at the noble family’s front door and impressed Lord Gloucester enough into giving him a position among his cavalry. Chadwick had relinquished his land and left the Kingdom in order to be closer to his dear Matilda. They married shortly after.</p><p>
  <b>Beatrice Messier</b>
</p><p>Pre-Time Skip Physical Characteristics:</p><ul>
<li>Age 18</li>
<li>Soft and round features like her father</li>
<li>Long, straight black hair that reaches her mid-back</li>
<li>Fair complexion</li>
<li>Emerald green eyes</li>
<li>Uniform: Wears rolled up black tunic, standard men’s uniform pants and thigh high black boots with gold detailing. Her tunic has a high golden collar. She has a golden cumber bun around her waist. Wears an earring on her left ear, a purple crystal (A gift from Lorenz when they were young.)</li>
<li>Has, and will, yeet Caspar off the bridge to the Cathedral.  </li>
</ul><p>Descending from a family of knights, Beatrice follows the path of her parents and strives to be a knight worthy of protecting the Gloucester family. From a young age she was taught the ways and values of a knight, her mother teaching her to defend herself and those around her. Beatrice never did well around horses, never knowing if she was being gentle enough so she often ended up scaring them away. The only horse that hadn’t been afraid of her was her father’s warhorse, Apollo. But this was because the horse had known her since she was born.</p><p>Beatrice felt comfortable with an axe in her hand. Inheriting the strength of her mother, Beatrice was able to put enough force behind any swing to deal devastating blows. Her mother instructed her on strength and stamina, while her father taught her precision and accuracy. Well before enrolling into the academy, she was already on her way to becoming a full-fledged knight.</p><p>With Matilda being one of Lord Gloucester’s personal guards, Beatrice and her family lived close to the Gloucester estate. Because of this, Beatrice often found herself running through the manor’s halls with the noble’s son in tow. Lorenz was the only other kid around her age, so the two quickly became friends. His nickname for her was Bea, and her nickname for him was Lori. However, as the years progressed, they became more distant. Lorenz had his noble duties to attend to and Beatrice had to focus on her training.</p><p>By the time she was 18, Lord Gloucester called her into his office. He had offered to write her a letter of recommendation to the officer’s academy as thanks for her and her family’s service. She was ecstatic and thanked him profusely. In return for this great opportunity, Beatrice swore she would stand by and protect Lorenz during their time at the academy. Lord Gloucester was grateful. Little did she know that when they arrived at the monastery, she would live a life of warding off angry female students and cleaning up after the young nobles’ messes.</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/DunkleNorge/status/1265777892308537344?s=20">HERE IS BEATRICE'S PRE-TIMESKIP OUTFIT</a>
</p><p>
  <b>Post-Timeskip</b>
</p><p>Post-Time Skip Physical Characteristics:</p><ul>
<li>Age 24</li>
<li>Her hair is longer, reaches down to her lower back. Hair is pulled to the right side with the left side of her head shaved.</li>
<li>Armor: Wears fitted plated armor (imagine something similar to Dimitri’s armor but white with purple and gold embellishments), armored knee high boots with a <em>sick </em>heel, dark purple sash around her waist, steel tassets with a dark purple middle cloth tasset, the Gloucester symbol embroidered with gold on it. Dark purple caplet with Gloucester crest on the back embroidered with gold. On the top/middle of her caplet is an embroidered red rose. </li>
<li>Favored weapon is a halberd. Also keeps tomahawks attached to her hips.</li>
</ul><p><a href="https://twitter.com/DunkleNorge/status/1265777892308537344/photo/2">HERE IS BEATRICE'S POST-TIMESKIP OUTFIT</a> (IT'S THE SAME TWEET AS THE LAST ONE ASDFGFDK-)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beatrice's life leading up to, and at, Garreg Mach.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:ok_hand: :ok_hand:<br/>I love my girl.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Part 1 | The Days Before Garreg Mach</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Beatrice hissed in pain as she walked out into the field, holding her lower back. It was still sore from a few days ago when some bandits decided to raid a nearby village. As she fought she spotted one of the bandits that was about to cut down an older man. She couldn’t brandish her weapon in time and ended up blocking the blow with her body. Luckily the hit didn’t pierce her armor but left a deep dent, and by default a nasty bruise. </p><p>Beatrice walked up to her father’s steed, patting Apollo’s snout as she began to fix his saddle. She tightened the buckles before moving on to inspect the pouches attached to it. She made sure to check every part of the horse, taking it upon herself to brush through Apollo’s mane and clean him up a bit since her father was resting inside. He had just come back from patrolling Gloucester’s borders and went to take a quick nap before heading to see the Count. </p><p>It was times like these that she truly felt at peace. Standing in the small field beside her home taking care of her father’s most trusted companion. The young knight walked in front of the animal, scratching behind his ears lightly on the way to adjust his harness. Usually she would have stayed away from any horse, since her mere presence was enough to frighten them, but Apollo was used to her intimidating aura. He had been with her since she was born after all. </p><p>Apollo snorted and raised his head, nudging her face. She chuckled, patting him firmly. But the sound of distant galloping caught both their attention. Beatrice peeked around Apollo and noticed a lone horse coming from the main estate. She narrowed her gaze before realizing that the young man upon that horse was none other than the son of Count Gloucester.</p><p>Beatrice huffed, going back to grooming Apollo as the other closed the gap between them. It only took about a minute for Lorenz to arrive. He hopped off his steed and praised it for its service before walking towards the other. </p><p>“Beatrice?” Lorenz’ called, a smile evident in his tone.</p><p>She turned her gaze to the noble. “Yes, Lorenz?”</p><p>He stopped beside her, uttering a quick greeting to Apollo before returning his full attention to his friend. “I’m glad to see you out and about again. I remember the last skirmish taking quite the toll on you.” </p><p>She hummed, her usual deadpanned expression gracing her features. “Taking an axe to the back can do that. Besides, mother wouldn’t let me get out of bed until yesterday.”</p><p>“She made the right decision, we wouldn’t want you straining yourself.”</p><p>“Why are you here, Lorenz?” She finally asked, crossing her arms. </p><p>The other laughed. “Am I not allowed to check up on one of my dearest friends?”</p><p>She looked him up and down, “Dearest friend? The last time we had a proper conversation was months ago.”</p><p>Lorenz laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. “Ah- indeed. I have been quite busy as of late. However, you are still my friend and I value you greatly. When I heard about your brave deed I wanted to make sure you were alright. I came by the other day but your father turned me away saying that you needed rest.” </p><p>“Hm.” She muttered before tending to Apollo once more.</p><p>The young noble cleared his throat, reaching into his pocket and fishing out an envelope. “I’ve also come to deliver your acceptance letter from Garreg Mach.” </p><p>Beatrice’s head snapped towards him, eyeing the letter in his hand. “I got in? Truly?” She asked, seeking confirmation as she fully turned towards him.</p><p>“Well, you <em> did </em>receive a recommendation from my father, plus the added bonus of your parents being alumni. It was only natural that you would be accepted.”</p><p>She took the letter from him, tearing it open to read its contents. As her eyes scanned the page she smiled, clutching the letter close to her chest. She bounded forward, wrapping her arms around Lorenz tightly. </p><p>There really was no need for her to attend the Officer’s Academy, since she could easily learn how to fight from her parents, but to even be considered to attend was a great honor. Besides, this meant that she would be able to meet other aspiring fighters whom she could befriend and train with. She could also spend a bit more time with Lorenz, seeing as she would have to act as his retainer while there. She had promised Count Gloucester she would do as much.</p><p>After another moment she pulled back, resting her hands on Lorenz’s shoulders. “When do we leave for the monastery? Will it just be you and I from Gloucester? Ah- am I allowed to bring my weapons?”</p><p>“Goodness Beatrice, one question at a time!” Lorenz couldn’t hold back his laughter, “Yes, you may bring your weapons, just don’t bring your whole arsenal. We leave in a week's time and your father will be the one escorting us to the monastery. Also no, I believe a few other minor nobles were enrolled as well, however they will be providing their own transport.”</p><p>Beatrice let go of him, holding up the letter to Apollo. “Look Apollo, I will be a proper knight soon.” The horse snorted. </p><p>Just then the door to their small cottage swung open revealing a man of average height with soft features and a golden headband pushing back messy brown curls. He wore the armor of the Gloucester cavalry but with additional embellishments that showed his rank. Being the head of Gloucester’s cavalry, he was an important figure in the estate.</p><p>Beatrice’s eyes lit up. She took Lorenz’s hand and dragged him over to the man. “Baba, look.”</p><p>The man yawned, emerald green orbs similar to his child’s shining behind half-lidded eyes. Stretching. He offered a big smile to his daughter as well as the Count’s son. </p><p>“General Messier.” Lorenz greeted him with a bow. </p><p>“Lorenz please, just call me Chadwick.” The man laughed, patting the other on the back before turning towards his daughter. “Whatcha got there, sweet pea?” He asked, taking the letter from her. However, after seeing the seal on the envelope his smile grew even more radiant. He didn’t bother to read the letter before hugging his little girl, careful not to put pressure on her wounded back. </p><p>“Awww, honey! You’re going to be the most precious little knight in the alliance!” Chadwick cooed, peppering his daughter's face with light kisses. “I’m so proud of you, my boo boo bear!”</p><p>Beatrice blushed, flustered by her father's words. She tried to wiggle out of his grip but to no avail. “B-Baba stop. You’re embarrassing me.”</p><p>“Hm? But Lorenz has seen me coddle you many times!” Beatrice frowned, Chadwick sighed and reluctantly let go. “Fine, fine. I won’t embarrass you in front of your boyfriend.”</p><p>“What?” She narrowed her gaze.</p><p>“Nothing, my dear.” The laid back man smiled sweetly, patting her head. “Well I’m off to the manor. Lorenz, let’s ride back together.” Chadwick suggested before walking off towards Apollo.</p><p>Beatrice huffed, crossing her arms.</p><p>Lorenz put a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll visit again in a few days. We need to go over the monastery’s rules and expectations, alright?” </p><p>“Okay.” She responded. </p><p>And with that Lorenz bid her farewell and joined Chadwick in the field. The young woman watched as the two rode off towards the Gloucester estate, waving one last time to her friend before retiring back to her home</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>Part 2 | The Days After Arriving At Garreg Mach</b>
</p><p> </p><p>After her father helped them move into their dorms he left in quite a hurry. He mentioned how he spotted the son of his former lord and couldn’t risk getting seen. Beatrice knew her father was a minor noble in the kingdom before he sold all his land and moved to the alliance to be closer to her mother. Apparently he left without saying anything and made Margrave Gautier quite angry because of it. Chadwick showered her with overbearing affection before taking his leave, promising to visit in the coming months.</p><p>Beatrice was sad to see him go, but knew she needed to learn how to get by without her parents' aid. That evening Lorenz was glued to her side, touring the monastery’s ground then to the dining hall for dinner. The two didn’t part until they decided to retire to bed. She was placed in a dorm to the left of Lorenz’s just in case she was needed. However, she couldn’t sleep that night. There were no classes the next day, since that was the official last day to move in, but she still couldn’t relax. </p><p>She ended up throwing on her blazer to take a walk to calm her mind. Someone else seemed to have the same idea; as she left her room she almost bumped into a student with messy orange hair. He looked surprised but he quickly smiled.</p><p>“Can’t sleep either?” He asked, his tone oddly playful.</p><p>Beatrice shook her head, “No… I was going to take a walk.” She finally responded.</p><p>“I’ll join you. Safety in numbers and all that. I’m Sylvain by the way.”</p><p>“Beatrice.”</p><p>The two strolled around the pond, taking their time as they talked. From their calm banter she learned that Sylvain came to the Academy with his childhood friends, postponing his enrollment until they were old enough to come. She commended him for his loyalty, admitting that she was a bit jealous. She explained how she grew up with Lorenz and that he was the only friend she had.</p><p>“Well, now you have two.” Sylvain winked.</p><p>Beatrice couldn't help but laugh. “I’m glad to hear it. Though, I’m not sure if my father would like me being friends with a Gautier.”</p><p>He raised a brow. “He got beef with my family or something?”</p><p>“Sort of. He used to be a minor noble in Faerghus before he left to be with my mother. Maybe you’ve heard of him? Chadwick Messier? I heard he was close to the Margrave.”</p><p>“Wow, how romantic,” Sylvain whistled. “I’ve heard that name thrown around. He was working on a big project for my dad before he up and disappeared. Can’t say I knew him though, I was still a little tyke at the time.”</p><p>Beatrice took comfort in how similar he was to her father. A laid back personality, pretends not to take things seriously, rolls up his sleeves, a major flirt… In fact he was a bit too much like her father. </p><p>Sylvain must have noticed her staring and broke the silence, “Like what you see?”</p><p>“Oh uh… No. You just remind me of my father.”</p><p>He physically recoiled at that, grimacing.</p><p>Beatrice’s eyes widened, “Are you ok? Was it something I said?”</p><p>He sighed. “I can’t believe I got friend zoned so quickly.”</p><p>“Friend… Zoned?” She wore a confused expression. “Is it a bad thing that I compared you to him…?”</p><p>“Would you want to date someone like your dad?” </p><p>“Never.” She stated, not hesitating with her answer. She then realized what she said, “Oh I mean… Sorry. I didn’t mean anything bad by it.”</p><p>He waved it off, “Don’t worry about it. I’m just messing with you. Anyways, we should head back. I don’t wanna get caught by the night watch.”</p><p>Beatrice nodded and the two began their trek back to the dorms.</p><p>. . .</p><p>Beatrice wasn’t expecting just how hard it was to integrate herself into Academy life. There were so many rules she had to follow, as well as the need to balance her schoolwork while watching out for Lorenz. It hadn’t been a week since they arrived and he was already getting himself into trouble. Just the other day she had to block a firm slap to the face meant for the young noble. It took hours for just the redness to go away. </p><p>Bea didn’t hesitate to scold her friend for his flirtatious behavior, which led him to apologize profusely to her and the offended girl. However, even her scolding wasn’t enough to get him to stop. He tried again another day and got rejected. Then again the next day. And the next. She eventually just gave up trying to stop him and watched his constant failures from a distance, remaining close enough to intervene if she needed to. </p><p>Other than acting like a full-time babysitter, Beatrice struggled with making friends. Not to say she didn’t have any, for she had Sylvain and Lorenz, but speaking with any of the other students was quite a hassle. One girl she met, Bernadetta, screamed and ran away upon seeing her. </p><p>The other girls didn’t talk to her either, except for one named Ingrid who she met through Sylvain. She found herself liking Ingrid since she was very down to earth; as was Leonie which was in her class. But she didn’t mind lacking an effeminate friend group, she was more rough and tough like the boys and ended up hanging with them anyways. She became fast friends with Raphael, a large man that towered over her, as well as his energetic friend Caspar. </p><p>The two loved to train and usually extended an invitation for her to join; which she always accepted. Raphael was a loud and good-hearted man, as was Caspar just… Way smaller. They both also had an obsession with gaining muscle. They were, needless to say, shocked when Beatrice took off her blazer and flexed for them. Her muscles weren’t nearly as large as Raphael's, but they were impressive enough to earn heaps of praise. She had never felt the feeling of brotherhood until she met these two.</p><p>By association she also became friends with Linhardt who would just sit on the sidelines while Caspar trained. He was not strong or motivated to do anything but read or sleep, but he was very smart and often rambled to her about his latest research. In fact, she enjoyed listening to him. She admired his intelligence.</p><p>She sat on the sidelines with Linhardt, half watching Caspar whack some training dummy and half listening to Linhardt tell her about the crest of Cethleanne. It was getting late and students were slowly filtering out of the area, probably to the dining hall or to their own rooms. Either way, Beatrice was starting to feel a bit sluggish so she stood up and bid farewell to her friends. Linhardt simply waved while Caspar threw a tantrum, saying that she was a traitor for leaving him when there was still daylight left to train. She only smiled and made her exit.</p><p>She walked past the first floor dorms, keeping her eyes focused on the path on her way to the dining hall. She decided she would grab a quick snack before heading back to her room; she needed to finish up tomorrow's readings and check up on Lorenz. Perhaps she’d ask if he could help her with the homework, since she didn't quite grasp some of the questions.</p><p>When Beatrice arrived at the dining hall, she first scanned the area for any familiar faces. She spotted Hubert and Ferdinand sitting at the table closest to where she entered. She smiled at Ferdinand who waved at her and nodded politely to Hubert before gravitating towards the food. She snagged half a baguette and an apple, a meal that Raph would have chastised her for, but she told herself she’d eat more tomorrow to make up for it.</p><p>With full intention to eat in her room, Beatrice turned back to where she entered. She had a mouth full of bread when a commotion on the other side of the hall caught her attention. Turning towards the disturbance her eyes widened upon seeing Lorenz in the middle of it, an angry girl walking towards him with her fists raised. </p><p>Beatrice groaned, swallowing the rest of her bread. As she passed Ferdinand she placed her apple in his conveniently open hand muttering a low, “Hold this for me,” before she made her way across the room. The closer she got the better she could hear the argument.</p><p>“What’s with you!? Can’t you see I don’t want to dine with you? Let alone be around you!” The girl yelled, attracting the gazes of everyone in the hall. </p><p>She reeled back for a punch despite Lorenz’s protests, but before she could let it fly forward Beatrice grabbed her wrist, pulling it back. She looked over her shoulder, eyes once full of rage turned to fear when she met Beatrice’s icy gaze. She easily towered over this girl.</p><p>Beatrice let go, walking between her and Lorenz. “I apologize on behalf of Mr. Gloucester for any inconvenience he may have caused you. He will reflect on his mistake and-”</p><p>“And what? Apologize?” The girl interrupted. “You realize he’s been terrorizing other girls in the monastery too. A mere apology isn’t going to cut it.”</p><p>Beatrice crossed her arms, “Yes, I’m aware.”</p><p>“Then why are you defending him?” </p><p>“Because he is in my charge.”</p><p>“What a loyal dog you are.” She spit, “Filthy Almyran.”</p><p>Beatrice stepped forward. In the blink of an eye she grabbed the girl by her collar, kicking her legs from under her before pinning the girl to the ground with her knee. Her eyes locked with the girl’s the entire time.</p><p>“Want to say that again?” Beatrice demanded, voice threatening. “You call me filthy yet you’re the one with the vulgar mouth.” She growled, baring her teeth. </p><p>It was then a pair of boys grabbed Beatrice from behind and pulled her off the other. She violently shrugged whoever it was off and clicked her tongue. She watched as the girl scrambled up, mouth opening to say something before stomping off. </p><p><em> ‘Pathetic.’ </em> She thought, <em> ‘Using race as an insult. I hate these cretins.’ </em></p><p>She turned to Lorenz, grabbing his arm and practically dragged him out of the dining hall, making sure to pass by Ferdinand to get her apple back. She ignored the stares and the rude whispers, silently fuming the entire time. When they reached the dorms Beatrice slammed open the door to Lorenz’s room and shoved him inside. </p><p>“Are you incapable of going one day without me cleaning up your messes?” Beatrice scolded, closing the door. “Just give up this ridiculous search for a wife already! Why do you even need to search for one?”</p><p>“Beatrice, you already know why. The Alliance isn’t unified and if I could find a suitable bride that could help me bring it together then-”</p><p>“Can’t you just-<em> agh! </em>Just stop!” She was too frustrated to formulate her words correctly. </p><p>“Bea.” </p><p>“Don’t even start using our nicknames Lorenz, can’t you see how upset I am with you!?” She began pacing.</p><p>“Bea-”</p><p>“We’ve only been here half a year and I’ve been slapped, punched, spit on, <em> and </em> insulted by people on <em> your </em>behalf-” </p><p>“Beatrice!” Lorenz finally shouted, grabbing both her arms. “Please! Calm yourself!”</p><p>She ceased her yelling, frowning even deeper. </p><p>“Bea I am truly sorry. You know full well I have only had good intentions while searching for a suitable spouse. I have never meant to hurt you <em> or </em>put you in harm's way.” </p><p>He sighed, calming down. “I had a talk with the Professor recently about my behavior. I thought it was all so ridiculous but after seeing you so upset about this I… For you, Bea, I will cease this foolishness and forgo my search. No words can right my wrongs but still I beg for your forgiveness.”</p><p>Beatrice visibly relaxed, her eyes softening. “You promise? No more lusting after potential bride-to-be’s?”</p><p>“On my honor as a noble.” He raised one hand. </p><p>She huffed. “Alright, Lori. I forgive you. But if I find out you’ve broken this promise I’ll break both of your arms.”</p><p>Lorenz gulped. “That’s quite the excessive punishment don’t you think?”</p><p>She narrowed her gaze. </p><p>The rest of the evening was rather uneventful. Beatrice went back to her room and retrieved her homework, forcing Lorenz to help her understand the material. When curfew was called she bid her friend goodnight and retired back to her room. </p><p>. . .</p><p>Beatrice sat in the grass of the courtyard, Caspar sitting on her left while Linhardt used her lap as a pillow. Since it was exam season, they didn’t have the chance to meet until now, so the three of them planned to meet after classes when their exams were finished. They had fallen into a comfortable banter, trading witty responses back and forth for the better half of an hour. However, when it was evident that Linhardt had fallen asleep during their conversation, Beatrice and Caspar decided to talk about their families. It wasn’t the most comfortable topic, especially for Caspar, but he insisted they needed to discuss it in order to bond better.</p><p>Beatrice talked about her family, especially about how her mother suffered extreme prejudice for being half-Almyran. Even though she was insulted and ridiculed, she stood in the face of adversity and pummeled anyone who stood in her way down. Caspar seemed to light up at that, immediately praising Bea and her mother for their no-nonsense attitude. And their strength.</p><p>“Hey, I’ve always meant to ask but where did you get that earring?” The smaller boy inquired, reaching out to touch the purple gemstone that hung from her right ear. “I’ve never seen ya’ without it so I assume it’s important.”</p><p>“Oh, this old thing?” She raised her hand and unhooked it, handing it over to him to get a closer look. “Yes, it’s one of my most precious possessions. Lorenz gifted it to me when we were kids.”</p><p>“Lorenz did?” He raised a brow, holding the gemstone between his fingers. “You would think he would have gotten you something more… Shiny? And covered in gold?” </p><p>“Yes, well, Lorenz knows I prefer simple accessories. This was the best he could do.” She laughed, a soft smile gracing her lips. “Before coming here he was my first and only friend, so receiving a gift from him meant a lot to me.”</p><p>“I am <em> so </em> sorry.” Caspar muttered. Beatrice punched his arm. “Ow! Kidding! I’m just kidding!” He then handed the earring back to her. “Speaking of Lorenz, I heard about that fight you had the other day.”</p><p>Beatrice rolled her eyes as she reattached her earring. “She had it coming.”</p><p>“I think so too. I don’t know if I would fight a girl, but if it were some guy who insulted me like that you bet I woulda beat him to a pulp.” </p><p>“You shouldn’t be afraid to fight girls, Caspar.” She mused, glancing back at him. “There are girls more viscous than me out there that you may need to fight in the future.</p><p>“Besides,” Linhardt barged into the conversation, yawning. “Since women can’t build as much muscle as men they tend to be a lot more craftier when they fight. Beatrice is an exception though.”</p><p>They continued to talk for the remainder of the afternoon, migrating to the dining hall when Caspars stomach began to growl. Beatrice watched as Caspar gobbled down his food in an impressive, yet concerning, way as Linhardt looked on in disgust. It was the moments like this that she cherished; being able to spend time with those she loved, whether they be friends or family. </p><p>She began to think about their future. Once they graduated, she would become a knight and serve the Gloucester family. This was her goal; the reason she came. But now that she has made friends with those outside the Alliance, she found herself wanting to explore the rest of Fódlan especially to visit her friends from the other houses.</p><p>She smiled. She couldn’t wait for graduation.</p><p>But graduation never came.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>Part 3: The Final Days At Garreg Mach</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Caspar! Linhardt!” Beatrice called out, her breath ragged. </p><p>Her uniform was torn in several places with blood splattered across her torso. She ran through the monastery’s halls, searching in every nook and cranny for any sign of her friends. But she found nothing, and the Empire’s army was looming ever closer. She bit her lip before willing herself out of the monastery and back onto the field.</p><p>She spotted Raphael and Lorenz fighting off some soldiers further down the hill, Claude and Dimitri also close by. She scanned the area one more time for a tuft of light blue or forest green, cursing under her breath when none could be found. Quickly she ran back to Lorenz’s side, parrying a strike from a lance before forcing the weapon out of the wielder's hands and jamming it into his throat. </p><p>“Did you find them!?” Raphael shouted, dealing out heavy hitting blows that knocked out one soldier after another. </p><p>“No!” She responded, unsheathing a tomahawk from her hip and hurling it towards a mounted unit, knocking the man right off his horse. </p><p>Just then a flash of light emanated from nearby, causing them to wince. When Beatrice opened her eyes she stared in shock as the form of a white dragon ascended into the skies. The soldiers around them too were stunned by the display, which she used to her advantage and quickly cut them down. </p><p>The Professor ran by them, shouting at them to retreat with the rest of the students, before disappearing into the fray. Claude looked over, nodding to his classmates who all turned and began to run. Beatrice stayed back with Claude, making sure everyone was out before attempting their escape. </p><p>“Dimitri! Pull back!” Claude shouted, but the blonde was deafened by his rage. “Beatrice, can you do something about that idiot?” He asked, drawing his bow to shoot at some incoming soldiers. </p><p>“You bet your ass I can!” She responded before sprinting in the prince’s direction. </p><p>Dimitri was currently fighting four soldiers at once, triumphing over them with his overbearing strength. However, one of them slashed at him from behind and forced him to his knees. Before anything could happen to the prince, Beatrice crashed into one of the soldiers. She quickly slashed his neck, more of the thick sanguine splattering across her face, before turning her sights on the other three.</p><p>She jumped up, dodging one of their slashes before grabbing two of their heads and smashing them together. When the two fell to the ground in pain, she rushed the third soldier, straddling him before driving her axe into his chest. One of the men she thought she incapacitated kicked her off the body and stabbed down towards her face. Bea quickly moved aside and grabbed a hold of his leg, pulling it out from under him. She grabbed his sword when he crashed to the ground and plunged it through him.</p><p>She took a brief moment of respite before turning to Dimitri and hauling him up, putting his arm around her shoulder as she held him by the waist. </p><p>“What are you doing!?” He shrieked, a crazed yet pained look in his eyes. </p><p>“Saving you!? You can’t take on a whole army by yourself, Dimitri!” She began to drag his limping form towards where the other students were retreating. </p><p>Dimitri began to struggle in her grip, thrashing around violently. “Let go of me! <em> I’m not done yet! </em>” </p><p>Beatrice forcefully grabbed his face and made him look at her, “Keep this up and I won’t hesitate to knock your ass out!” She spit, grinding her teeth in frustration. </p><p>However he continued to lash out. Done with his nonsense, Beatrice braced herself and slammed her forehead against his. A booming pain ruptured throughout her system as the other went slack in her arms. She panted, throwing Dimitri over her shoulder and ran to where she left Claude.</p><p>Upon seeing her, Claude let loose a few more arrows before leading them off and away from the battlefield. </p><p>At some point they managed to regroup with the other students, as well as a few Knights of Seiros. Beatrice, a bloody mess compared to the other students, spotted Sylvain with the other Blue Lions and approached them. She dumped Dimitri’s body off with Sylvain, who looked a lot more concerned for her than his prince. She simply stated that she was fine before leaving to reconvene with the Golden Deer.</p><p>Lorenz was the first at her side and checked her for any injuries. Luckily for her there was nothing but a few slashes, some deep others not, and a darkened bruise on her forehead. She used her sleeve to wipe off the blood from her face, which only managed to smear it more. The pounding headache that plagued her body was starting to take a toll on her. She rested her head against Lorenz’s shoulder, leaning on him for support before the world went black. </p><p>When Beatrice finally awoke she found herself sitting upright on a horse, an arm tightly wrapped around her from behind. She craned her neck up and noticed that it was Lorenz she was leaning against. He looked down at her and smiled. She would have smiled back if it were not for the throbbing pain in her head. </p><p>“How long have I been out?” She asked groggily, closing her eyes. </p><p>“About a day and a half.” He responded softly. “We are on the cusp of Gloucester territory and should only take another hour to reach the outpost stationed at the border.”</p><p>“Where’s Claude and the others?” </p><p>“They’re riding along with us. They’ll be staying in the estate to rest until their families can send them escorts back to their provinces.” </p><p>“What about Dimitri?” </p><p>“I… I’m afraid I don’t know. The last I saw him was after you handed him over to the other Blue Lions. We left for the alliance shortly after.” </p><p>She groaned in response, raising a hand to massage her forehead. She couldn’t wrap her head around anything that happened- how could an entire war unfold so fast? One day she was cracking jokes with her friends and the next she was splitting heads. The more she thought about it the more uncomfortable she felt. </p><p>She had killed before. As the daughter of two esteemed knights she was taught to kill and defend herself from danger. However, this was the first time she had been involved in a war. The soldiers she had killed were no mere brigands, they were young men and women who were following the orders of their superiors. Some of them might have been genuinely good people; yet she had to kill them regardless. They may have had families back home-</p><p>She shook her head, wincing at the pain. She didn’t want to think about that. </p><p>The next hour passed slowly. She could feel the tension between the students as they passed through Gloucester territory. Marianne was more skittish than usual, Raphael was uncharacteristically quiet, Claude wore a deadpanned look. They were no doubt shocked by the experience and frightened for what this war may bring. Soon the empire would be at their doorstep and they would have to face death yet again. </p><p>When they arrived at the Gloucester estate they were escorted to the in-house infirmary where they were all examined and patched up. Beatrice was forced by one of the nurses to stay in bed due to a minor concussion, which frustrated her since all she wanted to do was to comfort her friends. She watched from the infirmary as messengers ran through the halls, no doubt on route to the other provinces.</p><p>The Golden Deer were given temporary rooms to rest in, yet Claude remained in the infirmary sitting at the edge of the bed. The archer talked vaguely but hinted at possible future developments in Fodlan. He turned to her and said, “When the time comes I’m trusting you as one of my Generals.”</p><p>Beatrice met his gaze. “I can only promise my aid if Lorenz is there.” </p><p>Claude only nodded, humming. “I suppose he could make a good General too.”</p><p>They continued to chat in hushed tones, discussing possible alliance’s with Almyra and the hiring of their warriors to aid them in future conflicts. They both grappled with how it could be done without heavy backlash from the other Alliance lords, but they found no current solution. They would have to wait until Claude became the Grand Duke. </p><p>Their discussion was cut short when two familiar knights entered the infirmary. A large woman entered, towering over everyone in the room, with tanned skin, long black curls and hulking muscles. Beside her was an average height man with softer features, a head of dark brown curls adorned with a gentle smile. Her parents, Matilda and Chadwick Messier. </p><p>Beatrice noticed how Claude stood, eyes widened in surprise upon seeing her mother, no doubt recognizing that she was of Almyran blood. The Alliance had already known of an Almyran knight serving in Gloucester, but none had ever met her. As one of Count Gloucester's personal guards, she didn’t have the luxury to leave the estate often. Not that Matilda was ever quiet about it; in fact she was quite vocal about her pride as a half-Almyran.</p><p>Chadwick rushed to the bedside, enveloping his daughter in a firm hug. Matilda followed behind at her own pace, stopping to greet the Duke’s grandson before joining her family on the bed. Claude took this as his queue to leave and slipped out of the room. </p><p>“I am <em> so </em>glad you came home with a concussion.” Her father sniffed, pulling out of the hug to wipe his eyes. “I would have preferred no injuries but this is better than something serious.”</p><p>“A few battle scars never hurt anyone.” Her mother smiled, her thick accent bringing comfort to the young warrior. She put an arm around her daughter and planted a kiss to her head. “We are glad you’re safe, darling.” </p><p>“Me too…” She sighed, lowering her gaze. She leaned against her mother and reached out to hold her father’s hand. “It was… Terrible. The amount of soldiers that died by my hand- and the ones I watched be cut down… War is unlike anything I’ve seen.”</p><p>They were silent for a few moments.</p><p>The larger woman spoke up, “What was your kill count?” </p><p>“<em> Matilda </em>.” Chadwick scolded.</p><p>“I am just curious! I have fought in many wars in Almyra- it is just something you have to get used to. It is violent as it is cruel but you can not overthink it. That will cost you your life.” She pulled back slightly, raising her hands to cup her daughters face. “The fear and pain you felt on the battlefield. Take advantage of those feelings to fuel every strike.” </p><p>“Matilda-”</p><p>“No, it’s fine father.” Beatrice interjected, giving his hand a light squeeze. “The Empire will be here before you know it. I need to be ready before they come.”</p><p>Chadwick groaned, leaning in to attack her with a flurry of kisses. “You’re just like your mother.” </p><p>“Ma?” Beatrice looked to her mother.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“It was at least ten.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bruh this one section was 15 pages and I'm sitting here like "15 pages is only like, 5000ish words????" Then again it's a lot of dialogue. </p><p>I'll update not-regularly. She's my OC so I wanna work on her until I'm satisfied with her story. Also lmao help me who should I make supports with</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>